Worth Fighting For
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Could you do one where Snow is kidnapped and held captive, and it is up to Emma and Regina to team up to save her? - 4everliars


_Could you do one where Snow is kidnapped and held captive, and it is up to Emma and Regina to team up to save her? - 4everliars_

_Re-edit - The first time I posted this a guest reviewer complained about Charming's part in it so I re-edited. _

_Thank you so much for the prompt and I'm sorry it took me so long to write up. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)_

Jefferson glares across the street at the happy family. The saviour was supposed to break the curse and his daughter was supposed to come back to him. Every time he sees Emma walking down the street with Regina or their son or her parents he wants to scream.

She brought herself a happy ending. She even gave one to the evil queen. Where is his? He helped her believe and yet he has nothing. He even released Belle and got the wraith sent after Regina. He nearly had it all.

Except now he has nothing at all.

He crushes the bottle in his hand feeling the glass cut into his palms. He doesn't care. He doesn't mind the red rivulets running down his hand because it reminds him he's alive. He needs that. He needs the reminder.

Especially on the days when he uses his telescope. On those days he spins it and he sees Grace sitting, laughing and chatting with the family she chose. Each day it makes him angrier and angrier to the point where he chooses to stop. Stop feeling angry. Stop feeling anything. All that remained was coldness which turned his rage into a desire for revenge.

It doesn't seem fair to him. She has everything. She has her son. She has a family and someone who loves her. What does he have? Nothing. She was supposed to break the curse and reunite them all and yet his life is unchanged.

Not it's not fair.

He wants his daughter and Emma will bring her to him.

One way or another.

* * *

Emma looks at the note Charming has given her in shock. She can see tears trailing down her father's cheeks. She has never seen him cry before or heard of him doing so but someone taking Snow will make him. The threat to his true love and happiness aches his heart and fills him with dread. After all they've been through he can't lose Snow.

Emma can barely believe the note. Jefferson. Of all people she wasn't expecting him. After that one day before the curse broke she hasn't even seen him around. She thought he had reunited with his family but apparently not.

His note says he has taken her mother so that she knows what it is to lose a happy ending. As if she didn't already know what it was like to live without one. He blames her for the fact that he doesn't have his daughter. He wants her to bring him Grace and then he'll give them Snow.

"We have to do it" Charming says confidently, "We have to get her back. Let's find Grace and go."

"We can't" Emma says.

"What?" he asks in shock.

"Grace is happy where she is Dad. She chose to stay with her new parents. We can't rip her away from her home and force her to go live with Jefferson. If we tell her what he's doing she will hate him." She knows what it's like to be happy somewhere only to suddenly be taken away from it. She won't force that on another child. After the curse broke she let Henry pick. He chose both of them and now it's not an issue since she lives with Regina too. Grace had a choice too and she made it. She knows how Jefferson must feel, how heartbroken and lost but she also knows that forcing a child to be with you does not make them love you.

She wants to save her mother and she will but not without endangering anyone else.

"He's angry at me Dad," Emma says guiltily, "It's me he's angry with. He blames me for the fact that he hasn't got a happy ending. Grace isn't going to suffer for that. I'll go. I'm going to get Mom back."

"Wait, what about me?" Charming asks.

"Stay here," she says.

Again he looks horror stricken, "Emma she's my true love."

"I know. You can come and stay in the car but I'm not risking him taking you too."

"Emma she's my true love. I can't sit by and do nothing whilst you go in there alone."

"She won't be alone."

They turn to see Regina standing in the doorway.

"Regina" Emma begins but the brunette cuts her off, "No Emma. This is not your fault. I separated him from Grace and I won't let you or your mother suffer because of it. Let me help you."

"Regina," Emma tries again, "I don't want him to hurt you."

"Emma either I come with you or I go on my own. Either way I'm not letting you go in there alone nor am I letting your mother be hurt by his madness. This is not your fault Emma Swan. You are not responsible for him. Being the saviour does not mean you bear the consequences of my actions. I face them. Putting that aside Snow is your family and you are mine which means she is mine too. I will do anything to save my family Emma and I will help you. Now let's go."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Regina?" Emma asks.

Regina rolls her eyes as they drive along, "How many times are you going to ask me that dear?"

"I just, are you sure?"

Regina sighs, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you know, in the Enchanted Forest things were well complicated."

"And they're not now?" Regina asks wryly, "Yes in the past most of my efforts were spent on trying to kill or hurt your mother. Our relationship is one that seems to constantly evolve Emma. I think even if I weren't with you I'd still come."

Emma's brow raises, "Really?"

Regina nods, "Don't tell her this but I will admit I did admire your mother. She never gave up on me. Even when I was in my darkest days she still thought I was worth saving. It was irritating don't get me wrong but still her tenacity was impressive."

"I won't tell her that but you should," Emma says, "If we save her."

"When," Regina corrects.

"What?"

"You said if. You mean when. We will save her Emma. For god's sake you broke a curse and saved our son. You can save your mother too. Trust me when it's worth fighting for you know it. This, saving Snow White is worth fighting for which means we put in our very best which means that Jefferson is doomed."

"I hope so."

"I know so," Regina replies before adding, "I'm doing this for him and Grace too."

"What do you mean?"

Regina sighs, "I tried to make Henry love me by keeping him too close. Forcing someone to be with you and not letting them go does not make them love you. It only makes them resent you. Sure Henry loves me now but that's because I stepped back and let him love us both. If Jefferson forces Grace to be with him then he will lose her for good. Maybe I can make him see that."

Emma smiles at the change in her girlfriend over the past few months. Before the curse broke Regina would never have considered helping out Jefferson. Now that she is not spiralling down in despair and loneliness she no longer feels like unleashing it on others. She has people who love her and who make her happy and she won't let them suffer because of her actions. They also make her believe in herself more and she hopes she can stop other people from making her mistakes. If Jefferson tries to keep Grace like this she knows how it will end.

"What about your magic?" Emma asks tentatively, "You've not been using it for months."

"I'll be fine Emma," Regina promises her, "You'll help me."

"I know but won't it hurt?"

Regina can hear Emma's worry. She knows Emma is terrified of losing the happy ending it's taken her so long to find. Regina won't let that happen. "It'll be worth it if we save your mother."

Emma smiles glad Regina came with her. Charming hasn't said a word. He's been too busy staring at the passing trees and roads that lead to Jefferson's house. He hasn't known what to say. He's touched that Regina wants to help find Snow and witnessing the conversation between the pair on this journey has convinced him of the love he didn't believe in at first. He just hopes they truly are strong enough to save his wife. He needs her back.

"We're here," Emma says as she stops the car. She sees no sign or Jefferson or Snow which means they're hidden somewhere on the large estate. She does her best to swallow down her fear before turning to Regina and Charming.

"Stay close. Dad, stay away from Jefferson. We don't need any rash mistakes here."

"I won't. Just let me be there to save my wife," he replies.

Emma nods. She knows were it Regina they wouldn't be able to keep her away either. She looks at her girlfriend, "Ready?"

* * *

Emma frowns as Regina pauses in the house sucking in a deep breath. "Everything okay?" she asks.

"There's magic here," Regina explains. It's been a long time since she used her own and now to feel so much magic is a little sickening. She pushes through it reminding herself a little nausea is more than worth it if it means they can save Snow. Her curse prevented Emma from having her parents growing up and she won't let Emma lose them again. She can recognise the cloying feel of magic and she prays they aren't too late.

She grabs Emma's hand as they walk slowly through the house, Charming trailing behind. Emma keeps her gun out the whole time. She won't be caught unawares. If she has to she will use it. She won't let a madman take her mother from her. It's taken her far too long to find her mother and then accept her as well. She really doesn't want to lose her now.

She's used to fighting alone. At least this time she doesn't have to. Regina is by her side and that means a lot to her. Especially because it's for her mother and a few months ago she never could have imagined that the former evil queen would even dream of saving Snow White. Yet here they are. Regina is here helping her not just for Emma but because she wants to save Snow too. Emma's glad she's not doing this alone. She's not so sure what she would do if here by herself. She's not certain she could stop herself from losing control. Having Regina here means she can ground herself and stay focussed on stopping Jefferson and getting her mother back without any rash decisions costing them.

Charming walks behind them sticking close and keeping his hand on his sword. Were it up to him he would run in and just head for his wife but he knows Emma's right. Rushing in today could cost him his wife and he knows that they're better in a team than him going in alone.

"Down here," Regina says from beside Emma.

"Are you sure?" Emma asks.

Regina nods. She can feel the pull of magic coming stronger from the basement area. She holds her finger to her lips indicating for Emma to move silently not just go rushing in. Emma nods and creeps down the steps.

Their first sight is Snow tied down to a chair.

"Snow," David whispers his heart aching to see his wife held hostage like this. They've been in countless situations like this before but it doesn't make it any easier.

Snow's eyes widen as she sees the trio and she frantically shakes her head as Emma begins to cross the room. Regina frowns in confusion until suddenly Emma falls to the ground as Jefferson knocks her down with a telescope.

"Emma!" she cries out rushing into the room. Jefferson's eyes narrow as he just sees Regina. "Where is my daughter?" he asks coldly as Charming takes advantage of his distraction to walk over to where Snow sits.

"She's not here," Regina replies standing to step in front of Emma's prone body to prevent him hurting her further, "She's with her other parents."

"The ones you forced upon her," he growls.

"No," Regina says, "No I didn't. I picked the people you left her with. I made sure she was looked after and when the curse broke she chose to stay with them. Jefferson forcing her here won't make her want you. Just be her father. She wouldn't want this."

"You don't know what she would want," he sneers twirling his telescope, "I bet your Emma wouldn't want you to be the reason she lost her mother now would she?" he asks moving closer to Snow and picking up a pair of scissors. Charming freezes, his heart dropping in horror. He's still too far to do anything about it.

"No!" Regina shouts quickly directing her magic to form a shield around Snow. The other woman gasps in surprise but smiles gratefully at Regina. She hopes Regina can keep it up. Luckily for her Jefferson's focus is on the former queen so she can untie the bindings around her legs and wrists. She fidgets them loose but remains seated so as to not alert Jefferson. She looks at Charming and motions for him to stay still and not alert attention.

"Bring me my daughter," Jefferson demands walking over to Regina. He reaches forward and wraps his hand around her throat. She gasps for air as her magic drops. She can see spots prickling the edges of her vision as she tries not to struggle and further cut off her air supply. She kicks out at him trying to get him to drop her but fails. _Fight it. Stay awake_ she commands herself as she tries to free herself.

Suddenly his hand releases her throat as his body gets knocked sideways. Regina falls to the ground and starts to try and catch her breath. She looks up in surprise to see Snow standing above her. "Nice kick," she pants.

"Thanks," Snow replies, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Regina says before scooting over to Emma. "Come on Em. Wake up, we need to get out of here." She shakes Emma gently unsure as to how long Jefferson will stay down. The blonde groans before slowly opening her eyes. She winces as she places a hand on the back of her head before looking first at Regina and then her mother. "Mom," she says relieved, a happy smile gracing her face.

"I'm okay," Snow says, "Thank you for saving me. Now let's get out of here." She helps Emma up and Charming takes her other side so they can support the slightly wobbly Sheriff. Regina takes Emma's hand and walks slightly ahead of them leading them up the stairs. The doorway is just in sight when they hear a voice behind them. "Not so fast."

They turn to face Jefferson advancing on them, the scissors in his hands. "You didn't bring my daughter. You get your happy ending but took away mine. Now I'm ruining yours," he snarls before raising his hand and reaching forward.

Snow braces herself for the impact of scissors but it never comes. She hears a cry of "Regina!" from Emma's lips as the brunette jumps in front of her and takes the hit. She looks down and sees Regina down on the ground, the scissors jutting out from her side and gasps. _She saved my life_. Emma kneels down next to her girlfriend, "Stay with me okay. Just stay with me," she whispers before radioing for an ambulance and for back-up to arrest Jefferson. The man stands over them laughing, "Not the way I expected but it will do."

Emma can feel anger building inside of her. From the corner of her eye she sees him take a step forward and instinctively raises her hand to push him away. As she does a pulse of white magic flashes out and knocks him to the ground. Emma hears Snow gasp and she looks down at her hands in shock, "What the hell was that?"

"Magic," Snow replies, "Light magic designed to protect you and the ones you love."

Emma nods but focuses her attention on Regina. "She saved you," she says. "She didn't want him to kill you or me to lose my mother."

Snow nods before looking down at Regina in awe and gratitude, "She loves you Emma. She'd do anything for you, you know that."

"It wasn't just for me. It was for her too. She didn't want you or Grace to get hurt. She said you were her family now and that is worth fighting for."

Snow smiles feeling tears spring into her eyes knowing that it's true. They are family and family looks out for each other. She's always known that Regina loves with not just her heart but with everything she has. She just didn't know that love extended to her anymore or ever could again.

* * *

After reuniting with her husband and grandson Snow waits outside of Regina's room. The doctor told them that the scissors luckily missed anything vital so her recovery time should not take as long as they previously expected. She knows Emma wasn't reassured until Regina woke up. She knows she'd be the same way were it Charming in that bed.

She takes a deep breath before walking into the room surprising the pair. "How are you feeling?" Regina asks from the bed and Snow smiles before replying, "I think I'm supposed to ask you that."

"It's a graze. I'm fine."

"It is not a graze," Emma says, "You got stabbed."

"I know Em. Sorry but I am going to be just fine I promise." Regina says squeezing Emma's hand. Snow watches as her daughter smiles before leaning over to kiss Regina softly, "You still scared me half to death," she says, "but thank you for saving my mother's life."

"Anything for you dear," Regina replies with a sweet smile.

"Can I have a few moments with Regina alone?" Snow asks.

Emma nods, "Sure. I'll just go get vending machine coffee." She gives Regina one more kiss before exiting the room.

Snow walks over, "So how are you really feeling?"

Regina frowns before admitting, "A little sore but I will be fine. Emma worries a lot."

"She has a lot of walls but when she lets them down it's because she cares. She loves you Regina and her greatest fear is losing the ones she loves. Thank you for saving me today."

"We do seem to keep saving each other don't we?" Regina asks wryly.

"That we do," Snow says, "I think that's our way. Even when we were sworn enemies we saved each other a lot."

"Does that make me a failure as a super villain?"

Snow shakes her head with a smile, "No. It just means you saved your heart at least a little bit. Maybe even back then you knew we were family."

Regina rolls her eyes before sighing, "I don't know. A lot of times I could have killed you but it never seemed right to do it. Not in the way you're thinking but because I didn't think death was the best revenge against you. This time though Snow I didn't want you to die because you are important to Emma."

"I think there's more to it."

"You do?"

"If Emma wasn't there and it was just you, me and Jefferson in that basement would you have left me?"

Regina averts her gaze before slowly turning back to face Snow, "You know I wouldn't have done."

"I do," Snow replies, "Family's worth fighting for," she adds knowingly. Regina shakes her head but smiles anyway, "How long does it take to get vending machine coffee anyway?" she asks. Snow smiles at the evasion knowing that this will probably be their way for a while yet. Emma pops her head back round the door and grins upon seeing them both smiling. She plops down next to Regina, "Henry's coming by in an hour."

Snow watches as Regina smiles brightly and shifts to lean into Emma's side. It took her a while to accept their relationship but now she sees them together and she knows that there are most definitely some things that are worth fighting for, love, family and happiness being the most important. She can see that today Regina fought for all three and won for all of them.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
